


A Successful Meeting

by PaperPrince



Series: Hux Hux Baby [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars - The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux & Clan Techie are Brothers, Big brother Hux, But only briefly mentioned, Established Kylux, Humor, Hux hates Matt, Hux loves his brother, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Matt/Techie established but they are only briefly mentioned, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Throne Sex, double wedding, it's complicated though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPrince/pseuds/PaperPrince
Summary: Hux has been asked by his baby brother Techie to ask Supreme Leader Ren (his off and on again boyfriend) for a favour. Unfortunately for Hux this favour involves Matt, Techie’s boyfriend (who Hux secretly loathes).





	A Successful Meeting

Hux paced outside ~~Kylo~~ no Supreme Leader Ren’s throne room, doing his best not to seem anxious as he waited for his appointment. Hux glared at the datapad practically glued to his hand as he tried to think of another solution, a way to fix things without resorting to /his/ assistance.

The doors opened by themselves as he was still thinking of better ideas. Hux stood in between the doorway for several moments longer, his greatcoat hanging from his shoulders, still contemplating his life choices.

[Push!] An unseen invisible hand shoved him into the room, towards the throne and his impatient new leader.

Despite the urgency of his business, Hux took a few seconds to take in the new decor. Gone were the red walls, bloodied floor and chunks of guards. Despite their tight budgets the room had been fixed up and its view of the stars restored. Privately Hux thought the simple mix of black and chrome was beautiful and tasteful.  Of course now was not the time for such thoughts.

As he stepped further into the ridiculously large room, he discovered Supreme Leader Ren slouching slothfully, his dark robes covering everything except his long legging covered legs resting on the arm of his throne.  He still wore black as leader, for they were supposedly still mourning Snoke’s sudden passing. Not that anyone bought that.

Hux couldn’t help but think that Ren looked surprisingly handsome today, not only clean free from the dirt and usual blood of the battle field but his long dark hair was neatly braided into a crown around his head.

“Did you come to see how I’d redecorated or just to stare?” Supreme Leader Ren asked a smirk upon his lips, clearly having skimmed if not outright read Hux’s innermost thoughts, resulting in his ego inflating like a jewelled toad. “Didn’t you have a purpose for this visit General? Or are my frequent visits to the bridge not enough for you?”

Kylo waved a gloved hand and Hux bowed and kneeled meekly besides Ren’s throne. Hux knew he’d find dust marks on his trousers later and bit his lip.

 _-Good boy-_ The unspoken words rang in Hux’s head as if Ren had said the teasing words aloud.

Hux straightened his hat and did his best to hide the affect Ren’s words had on himself. “I require your assistance.” He said looking up at Ren. “It is a personal matter.” He added feeling the other man’s intense and questioning gaze upon him.

“You do?” Ren said his face looking both surprised and pleased. Hux did not request his assistance very often and had not done so since Ren had crowned himself leader. “Well I suppose I have the time, _for you_.” He said bringing a gloved hand to Hux’s face in a gentle caress. “Undress and bend over my throne.” He added undoing his belt with the force. Or else the clasp just happened to break spontaneously it was difficult to tell sometimes.

Hux felt his cheeks turn pink and shook his head. “No. That is not what I meant.” Hux said distracted by Kylo’s offer. He had prepared a speech for this moment.  “But perhaps after our discussion.” He added keen not to disappoint Kylo.

Kylo removed his hand and looked away, suddenly disinterested again.

“You have two minutes to explain, do not waste them.” Kylo said setting up a timer on his own private datapad.

Hux cleared his throat. “Well it seems my younger brother Techie has formed an attachment with ah Matt your newest recruit.” Hux like most on the ship was unsure quite what Matt, surprisingly tall and muscular was doing stomping around in an officer uniform instead of a trooper suit.

“I see. I am aware of this attachment as you call it. Matt tells me everything. I am aware of his junior technician friend.” Kylo said continuing to fiddle with his datapad. “I have also heard from him about some minor incidents recently.  Strange things happening to my former brother knight. Some peculiar close calls.  You know he has been a knight in arms since well the beginning. But this ship seems to dislike him. He’s had two assassination attempts, one by robot!”

“I am not aware of such things Supreme Leader. I assure you we will investigate.” Hux said relieved slightly that Kylo was only aware of two attempts. He calmed himself imagining Matt soon being sent far, far away from sweet Techie.

 “Good. Was that all you wanted to tell me about? The latest mess hall gossip?”

Hux shuffled closer and saw that Kylo seemed to be playing a game on his datapad. He shook his head. “My brother has asked me to act on his behalf, he would like to request permission to wed Matt.” Hux asked hopeful that Kylo would decline, and that would be the end of it as he couldn’t bear seeing his beloved brother with such a brute as Matt.

“Your brother wants to marry Matt? No.” Kylo shook his head disapproving.

“Will you put a stop to their relationship then?” Hux asked again his shoulders sagging in relief.

Kylo looked up from his device confused. “Why should I? They are both consenting adults and they seem happy.”

Hux floundered for a moment. Confused by Kylo’s mixed messages. “Because it is not approved of within the First Order Supreme leader?”

Kylo stared at him and sat up straight. “What do you mean?”

“Such a relationship is considered illegal. Both of them could face serious reprimand by their superiors. Is that not why you are declining them permission to marry?”

“Are you saying that Matt and your brother are breaking the rules by dating?”

Hux nodded emphatically pleased that Kylo was beginning to understand something he had assumed was common knowledge. Kylo was their leader after all. He should know what was and wasn’t permitted.

Kylo’s belt did itself up again suddenly, seemingly by itself.

“If they broke the rules then so did we.” Kylo reasoned, remembering all those nights spent together and all of their secret meetings in storerooms as well. “Should I have you reprimanded as well Hux? Remove your rank and your title?”

Hux paled realising too late his miscalculation in bringing this regulation to Kylo’s attention.

“Supreme Leader!” He cried reaching for Kylo hoping for a chance to explain and fix this mess. Sure he didn’t like Matt but he didn’t want anyone to get himself or his brother in trouble. “That’s not what I meant. Not what I have come to ask you for. I personally believe it is an outdated and irrelevant rule, a remnant of the old Empire that has no place in our modern First Order!”

“I see.” Kylo said bringing his hand behind Hux’s head and bringing him in close for a deep kiss. Hux kissed back unable to resist those familiar soft lips. “You’re really begging simply on your brother’s behalf? You can’t think of anyone else who would be better in a union?” Kylo asked his lips heading to Hux’s neck causing him to shiver.

“I think that marriage has many benefits…” Hux began only to be cut off by another rough kiss.  

“Do not lie to me Hux. I see your mind, your thoughts. You desire much, you hunger for power, but most of all, more than any crown or title you want to be my bride, my husband.”

Hux nodded in agreement, closing his eyes and succumbing to Kylo’s overpowering desire, letting the beast do what he wanted to his pale flesh.

 

* * *

 

 

“I fear my two minutes are more than up Supreme Leader.” Hux said looking up at dark eyes when he was able to speak again. Have I been successful? He wondered finding himself somehow sitting on Kylo’s lap, on the throne Kylo’s hands in his hair and his hat nowhere to be seen.

“Fear not my love. It was sweet of you to come here like that. I will have the laws changed. Any within the order can marry, I have decided. Even Matt and your brother. It would be cruel of me to disallow them the sort of love we enjoy. Your kiss made me see that.”

Hux found himself blushing again. “But then why did you object in the first place?”

“Since my brother Matt is my new heir I assumed your brother was trying to use him. That you had put him up to it. But then I realised he would have no need for either of you to do that if I marry you.”

“Matt is your brother?” Hux said his stomach disappearing, he was all of a sudden quite pleased his attempts to rid themselves of Matt had not worked. He was sure Kylo would forgive him a lot of things but he was not sure Kylo could forgive him had he succeeded.

Kylo nodded and kissed him again and Hux realised his hair was completely mussed and they were both naked. “Wait what was that about a wedding?”

“Our wedding. I think we should make it a joint one, you and me, Matt and Techie. I know your mind is always half worrying about the budget.” Kylo said kissing Hux again and covering them with his cloak.  “Right now I think I should take you back to my quarters.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case it isn't clear Matt was a knight of Ren but now Kylo is supreme leader Ren he has made Matt an officer as he doesn't want his younger brother getting hurt.


End file.
